This is a request for a supplemental grant to develop and conduct a training program for therapists of varied disciplines (psychiatrists, clinical psychologists, and psychiatric social workers) in the use of short-term interpersonal psychotherapy (IPT). We will determine the reliability of the methods between therapists and with the concept of the therapy as defined in a procedural manual. This therapy was developed and tested in the research grant (#1RO1 MH 26466), The Evaluation of Psychotherapy in Treating Depression, and its efficacy was demonstrated in a sample of 96 ambulatory acutely depressed patients. The development of a specific training program will allow IPT to be tested in other settings and in comparison with other therapeutic modalities for depressed patients.